


Father Daughter Dance

by bitchyArtisan



Series: FACE Family Adventures [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur can't dance, FACE Family, Father Daughter Dance, Francis is amazing because obviously, I wish there was an archive warning for 'extreme sweetness', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyArtisan/pseuds/bitchyArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes Savannah to a Father Daughter Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Daughter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will write more chapters based on the other children. I promise. I based Arthur off my own father a little here. I'm sorry Archive doesn't have warnings for 'extreme sweetness', so here, have your warning. 
> 
> THIS IS EXTREMELY CUTE AND MAY CAUSE: SQUEALING, AWW-ING, SMILING, GASPING, AND WANTING A FATHER(S) LIKE FRANCIS AND ARTHUR

It took a lot of convincing. In Savannah’s 11 years of life, she’d been to 3 Father-Daughter dances, and Arthur hadn’t taken her to one of them. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, his baby girl was his world (along with his other children, of course). He just had one thing holding him back. He had no idea how to dance. Even at his wedding, he let his husband do all the work, and only danced for him. Francis, on the other hand, was a marvelous dancer, and was on his way to teaching Savannah the same grace he had. 

Arthur just didn’t want to disappoint his daughter if he messed up. The other three dances she’d been to, Francis had taken her, and he knew how amazing Francis was. How could he ever live up to that? Arthur had played every excuse in the book to get out of it, but this year, he couldn’t refuse. “Please Daddy? I want you to take me,” Savannah had asked, Francis flanking her as he leaned against the doorframe. “Darling, you know I’d love to-” he cut himself off at the drop of her face. “It’s the last one. Next year I’m too old…” she whispered, and it almost broke his heart. He sighed, lifting her chin with his hand, “I suppose if it’s your last year, then I could take you.” She smiled brightly, taking his breath away. The blonde rushed forward, hugging her father tightly, “Thank you!” 

That’s how Arthur found himself waiting at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his daughter to come down. He felt himself getting nervous, wanting her to be happy with him. Savannah hummed as she ran downstairs, Francis watching carefully, ready to catch her if she fell. Arthur looked up and gaped. Francis hair curled her hair, and she was wearing a new dress, a soft grey color. She jumped down the last 4 steps, barely landing on her feet. “Be careful!” Francis commented, standing beside his husband. “You look beautiful, sweetheart,” Arthur said, and Sav smiled that smile, “Thank you! Are we going?” He nodded, turning to kiss his lover’s cheek. Francis smiled fondly, patting his cheek, then ushering him on.

When they arrived at the building the dance was held in, they went inside, sitting at one of the tables set up. They talked about basic thing while they waited for the food to be served. How their days were, how school was going, what her and her friends liked to do, etc. “Daddy, I want to have a million books like you,” she’d said while they were talking about what Arthur had been doing lately. “Reading is fun. I’m glad you like to do it,” he responded, and she shrugged, “It is fun. I don’t like sports and stuff.” He chuckled, “We’ll go book shopping this weekend and you can pick one out, yeah?” She nodded, “That would awesome!” The food was served, soup and sandwiches. 

Arthur had coffee while Savannah had lemonade. “Can I try coffee?” she asked, and he winced, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” “Aw, it’s just a sip. Please?” He thought about it for another moment, then held the cup to her lips, “Go on then.” He let her sip for a second, then pulled the cup away, watching her expression. Her face scrunched up, “Ew.” That made him laugh, “You don’t like it?” She shook her head, “It tastes gross.” She took a big gulp of her lemonade, then a bite of her sandwich. They noticed people starting to throw their food away and move the tables. Arthur coughed, worry starting to come back. That is, until Savannah took his hand until table. It seemed like an unconscious but it comforted him greatly.

Soon, the tables had been cleared, and music had started playing softly. Arthur moved into the cleared out spot along with other fathers and their girls. At first, he wondered what he should do, thinking of what Francis might do. Miley Cyrus’s Butterfly Fly Away played in the background while had on what to do. Basing on what little knowledge he had on dancing, he simply placed her hands on his waist, then wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They didn’t do any fancy moves or specific dances, they just rocked and swayed. That seemed ok. Savannah pressed her face into her father’s chest, closing her eyes and hugging him tighter. “Papa usually has me stand on his feet,” she commented, and Arthur opened his mouth to offer, but then she said, “I like this better.” He felt his throat get tight. Dammit, he was going to cry. “I love you Daddy.” He swallowed before whispering, “I love you too Princess.” 

Upon arriving home, Savannah was worn out, so with two kisses to her head from her fathers, she headed up the stairs to get into bed, “Night Daddy. Night Papa. I love you…” “We love you too, Darling.” Francis blew a kiss to her as she disappeared upstairs. Arthur groaned, folding himself into his husband’s embrace.” “Tired?” “Exhausted.” “Did you enjoy it?” Arthur scoffed, “Of course I did. She’s an angel. Too sweet for her own good.” Francis chuckled, “You won’t be saying that tomorrow when she’s stealing cookies from Alfred. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He kissed his husband sweetly, leading him to their room.


End file.
